It's Our House Now
It's Our House Now is a song from the 2002 direct-to-video animated Disney film, Mickey's House of Villains. It features Jafar calling together his fellow Disney villains to join together and take over the House of Mouse. The song features Jonathan Freeman as Jafar, Tress MacNeille as the Queen of Hearts, the Fates, Si and Am, and Anastasia, Corey Burton as Captain Hook and Chernabog, Matt Frewer as Panic, Bobcat Goldthwait as Pain, Susanne Blakeslee as Cruella De Vil, Pat Carroll as Ursula, Rob Paulsen as Hades' singing voice, Jim Cummings as Pete, the Big Bad Wolf, Kaa, and Ed, Lois Nettleton as Maleficent, Jeff Bennett as the entirety of Hook's pirate crew, and a chorus as the rest of the villains. Lyrics everyone. Now it's time for a change of pace. out! Huh? you are, Mickey. It's Halloween, you know, and with just the right touch... This could be quite the place... Full of wholesome, happy faces. Hanging out... Feeling fine... Where everyone's a friend of mine! Inside this evil joint, Every guest gets to the point. This day will live in infamy! The House of Mouse is history! It's our house now! It's our house now! It's the fact you can't ignore! Shut the windows... ...lock the doors! It's our house now! Raise your mugs, you thieves and thugs. Join the rebel-rousing crowd. It's our house now! All the coolest cats fit in so perfectly. Every evil queen gets due respect! your work. You'll forget your troubles, put your trust in me... You've had your fun. You've made your play! But every rodent has his day! It's our house now! Down and dirty. It's our house now! Me Hearties! What a place for breakin' bread! Eat you neighbors Off with their heads! It's our house now! What a party! Join the fun with no regrets! Only greedy dirty deeds are allowed! Get those puppies! Game over, Mickey! Hit the road, Minnie! Take a hike, chickies! It's our house now! Don't bother comin' back! It's our house now! Other Appearances *The song was used in promotional material, most notably the film's trailer. *Since Rob Paulsen was used for Hades’s singing voice, his voice actor, James Woods, has only one line in the entire film: “Ha. Love that”. Gallery Images Mickey's_House_of_Villains_(101).jpg Mickey's_House_of_Villains_(102).jpg Mickey's_House_of_Villains_(103).jpg Mickey's_House_of_Villains_(104).jpg Mickey's_House_of_Villains_(105).jpg Mickey's_House_of_Villains_(106).jpg Mickey's_House_of_Villains_(115).jpg Mickey's_House_of_Villains_(116).jpg Mickey's_House_of_Villains_(119).jpg Mickey's_House_of_Villains_(121).jpg Mickey's_House_of_Villains_(124).jpg Mickey's_House_of_Villains_(127).jpg Mickey's_House_of_Villains_(128).jpg Mickey's_House_of_Villains_(130).jpg Mickey's_House_of_Villains_(133).jpg Mickey's_House_of_Villains_(135).jpg Mickey's_House_of_Villains_(141).jpg Mickey's_House_of_Villains_(152).jpg Mickey's_House_of_Villains_(155).jpg Mickey's_House_of_Villains_(157).jpg Video Disney Villains "It's Our House Now" Music Video Mickey's House of Villains Trailer|Trailer Trivia *The complete list of the villains featured during the song (in order of appearance) is as follows: **Cruella De Vil **Jafar **Captain Hook **The Hitchhiking Ghosts Ezra, Phineas, and Gus **Lonesome Ghosts **Ursula **Hades **Gaston **Chernabog **The Big Bad Wolf **Pain **Panic **Anastasia **Drizella **Neverland Pirates **Tick Tock the Crocodile **Pete **Prince John **Maleficent's Goons **The Fates **The Queen of Hearts **Ed **Kaa **Si **Am **Maleficent **The Headless Horseman **Card Soldiers **Horace **Jasper **Lucifer **Stromboli **Madam Mim Category:Cartoon Songs Category:Movie Songs Category:Group Numbers Category:Disney Songs